Olalla (cuento)
Pequeña obra maestra durante mucho tiempo ignorada, "Olalla" narra los últimos días de una señorial si bien enfermiza familia española –a cuya casa solariega acude a recuperarse, en plena Guerra de la Independencia, un soldado escocés dado durante algún tiempo por muerto– y decidida a poner fin, según el expreso deseo de su primogénita, al largo y degenerado declive de su estirpe. Si la literatura del siglo XIX se ocupó por encima de cualquier otro tema del laberinto que conduce del amor al matrimonio, "Olalla" acaso sea el único relato de toda la era burguesa en socavar, a través del rechazo de ambos por medio de la inmolación''"eugenésica"'' de su heroína, la ficción romántica del primero y la pragmática convencionalidad del segundo. Ambientado en plenas Guerras Napoleónicas, "Olalla" imprime un peculiar giro a la vieja idea del marqués de Sade (Idées sur le roman, 1799) de que la novela gótica no sería más que el resultado inevitable del trauma que produjo la Revolución francesa en el conmocionado imaginario europeo. Publicación y género Inicialmente publicado por Stevenson como "shilling shocker" en la Navidad de 1885, en The Court and Society Review, "Olalla" aparecería finalmente en forma de volumen, dos años después, como el penúltimo de los seis relatos que Stevenson agruparía bajo el título del primero de ellos, The Merry Men and Other Tales and Fables. Para muchos, una simple historia de vampiros (Italo Calvino, Cuentos fantásticos del siglo XIX, 1983; Fernando Savater, Poe y Stevenson: dos amores literarios, 2002); relato gótico, para la mayor parte de la crítica; o, acaso, como pensaba Giorgio Manganelli, canción de gesta corrompida (Angosce di stile, 1981), "Olalla" se nutre de sus múltiples fuentes (Carmilla, Manuscrito encontrado en Zaragoza, "El retrato oval", El coronel Chabert) y distinguidos precursores (Sheridan Le Fanu, Jan Potocki, Edgar Allan Poe, Balzac) para construir una historia de vampiros, sin vampiros, de castillos, sin almenas, y de amor, sin tópicos. Génesis Al igual que El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, "Olalla" es el resultado de un sueño. O más bien, de una serie de imágenes que Stevenson alcanzó a ver mientras dormía durante apenas una docena de segundos. Y que trató de descrifrar, durante todo el otoño de 1885, en su casa de Bournemouth. Alcanzando a hacerlo, al menos en parte, el 28 de octubre de ese mismo año, tal y como deja entrever en una carta escrita ese mismo día a Henry James (My Dear Henry James, - At last, my wife being at a concert, and a story being done, I am at some liberty to write and give you of my views...). Dueño desde la infancia de una intensa vida onírica, estimulada en igual medida por su enfermedad, un enfisema pulmonar diagnosticado erróneamente como tuberculosis, y por el ambiente religioso en el que se crió, impregnado de un fuerte calvinismo, Stevenson solía decir que contaba al menos con dos vidas. Una diurna, de la que estaba seguro de que era real, y otra nocturna, de la que no tenía forma alguna de probar que era falsa. Durante la segunda, al parecer, solían visitarle con relativa frecuencia unas pequeñas y hacendosas criaturas conocidas en el folklore escocés como "urisks" [[:en:Brownie_(folklore)|"brownies"]] o "brounies". Seres de escasa estatura y unos atrevidos leotardos de color marrón (brown), con cierto gusto por las buhardillas y los graneros, y con la inveterada costumbre al caer la noche de ayudar a los habitantes de los mismos, a cambio de algunas vituallas, en las tareas que éstos no habían podido terminar durante el día. A condición, en todo caso, de que sus huéspedes no las considerasen como una especie de pago a su ayuda desinteresada. Según Stevenson estas huidizas y colaborativas criaturas solían despertar en su imaginación mientras dormía, como si desfilasen en un cinematógrafo (palabra que sólo aparecería un año después de su muerte), toda clase de fantásticas y vívidas escenas que, nada más abrir los ojos, al día siguiente, se sentía en la urgencia de poner a prueba, en parte para conjurarlas, en parte para disuadirse de su realidad, describiéndoselas a su esposa Fanny, a veces antes, a veces después, de comenzar a escribirlas. En el caso de "Olalla", Stevenson llegó a ver en sueños más de la mitad del relato (el patio, la madre, el camarín de la madre, Olalla, la habitación de Olalla, los encuentros en la escalera, la ventana rota o la desagradable escena del mordisco), cuya decoración y detalles sólo tendría que añadir más tarde. Here the court, the mother, the mother's niche, Olalla, Olalla's chamber, the meetings on the stair, the broken window, the ugly scene of the bite, were all given me in bulk and detail as I have tried to write them; to this I added only the external scenery (for in my dream I never was beyond the court), the portrait, the characters of Felipe and the priest, the moral, such as it is, and the last pages, such as, alas! they are. ("A Chapter on Dreams") __SIN_TDC__